Delphox's Flame
by Zoroark7102
Summary: Jace the Zoroark and his wife Delphox are sitting together inside their cave, it started off as a mostly normal night of just cuddling and laying together. Until Jace saw a fire in Delphox's eyes. This is a side story for my main story i am working on another website. If you want it to make more sense, go to booksie and look up K.rreiro and you will find the story there.


Jace laid on the floor of the cave with his back against the ground, by him self. He looks up at the ceiling with a great big smile across his face and his hands folded behind his head. He was overjoyed, thinking about how he married Delphox less then three weeks ago. He was lost in thought when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching, Jace looks over to his right were the entrance of the cave is. Beams of latenight moonlight pours into the cave, then he sees a silhouette approaching the entrance. Then he recognizes the silhouette, it's his beautiful wife Delphox. He sits up and puts his back against the wall. He smiles at Delphox as she walks over and sits down on his left side. She looks up at him and smiles back.

"Sorry that it took me so long. I really had to go pee." said Delphox with a shy smile.

"There is no reason to apologize. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Replied Jace with a little chuckle, as he wrapped his left arm behind and around Delphox. Delphox rested her head on Jace's shoulder, then Jace rested his head on top of hers.

"Well actually… I did stop at the tent to check if everyone was asleep." Delphox admitted.

"Oh ok. Well was everyone asleep?" asked Jace.

"Almost everybody was asleep. I opened the tent and looked around, I saw Mudkip curled up with Absol behind him. I was the most adorable thing i have ever seen. The way he laid there so he was the closest to the entrance, protecting Absol like that." Said Delphox as she looked at Jace with a beaming smile across her face. Jace smiled back. Jace stared into Delphox's eyes. He sees a flicker of "fire" in her eyes. But not the kind of fire that's to intense to even be in the presence of but, the kind of comforting and soothing one. Jace was about to say something when suddenly Delphox takes Jace's chin gently into her dominant left hand, then she kissed Jace. The kiss startled Jace, but filled him with warmth. They stayed in the kiss for a long minute with their eyes closed, letting their love radiate off each other. Then Delphox released from the kiss, Jace and Delphox opened there eyes and looked into each others e

ye's again.

"I Love you Jace." Whispered Delphox as she placed her left hand onto his chest.

"I love you to Delphox." replied Jace softly as he pulled Delphox even closer. Their bodies pressed together. Then Delphox kisses him again. It was a quick kiss this time. She breaks from the kiss and stands up. Jace watches as Delphox starts to walk forward a little when suddenly he gets hit in the face with her tail. Jace jumps a little, then looks up at Delphox. She is staring at him with a sexy smile on her face, and she was blushing under her fur. Then Delphox steps over Jace, then sits down on Jace's lap. Now it's Jace's turn to blush. Delphox placed both her hands on each of Jace's shoulders.

"Jace, I know we have been only married for three weeks. But I would like t-t-to have a child with you." purred Delphox, as she caressed Jace's chest with her left hand. Jace's face burned with blush. Jace stared at Delphox, as he sees her tail flicking behind her.

"I-I uhh... umm…" Jace stuttered, his gaze wandered off, then he went quiet. Delphox looked at him, she saw gears turning in his head. But the way he stuttered he sounded unsure. Delphox's tail started to slow down. Then her ears started to drop a little.

"I-if you don't want to do this right now, then we don't need to." replied Delphox, trying to cover the slight disappointment in her voice. Then she started to push herself up with her feet. Suddenly Jace's ears perk up and his gaze snapped back to her.

"N-no, no! I'm sorry Mama, i just needed to think for a minute." Jace exclaimed quietly, as he raised his arms quickly and wrapped his hands around the sides of her waist, then slowly and gently lowered her back down onto his lower lap. Then Delphox's ears perked up at what Jace said, her tail slowly begins to flick again.

"W-what did you call me?" Delphox said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"I called you Mama, and i did so because…" Jace said as he paused for a second, as he reached up with his right hand and touched the left side of Delphox's face. " I think you will be a great Mama." Delphox smiled at Jace, then she scooched up further on his lap. Jace gently wrapped his free arm around Delphox's waist. Then Delphox slowly dragged her left hand down Jace's chest to his sheath. She then feels that he is partially protruding from his sheath. She looks down at his genitals and blush's. Then Delphox wraps her hand around Jace, in response Jace exhaled through his nose slowly but loudly. Delphox giggles because of Jace.

"Did me just touching you really make you feel like that?" asked Delphox as she looked back up at Jace. Jace unhooked his arm from behind Delphox and moved both of his hands down to Delphox's side, with a somewhat firm grip on her waist.

"Well it's you that's touching me, right Mama?" replied Jace with a little smirk on his face. Delphox smiled back. Then she and Jace returned their gazes downwards. Jace's shaft had fully extended out of his sheath. Delphox starts to slowly stroke Jace. Jace leans down a little and starts to kiss at Delphox's neck. Then after a minute Delphox stops touching Jace. Jace retracts himself from Delphox and looks at her. Right when Jace's eyes meet Delphox's, she leans forward making the lower part of their abdomens and pelvises press together. Then she presses the side of her face against Jace's, an kisses the side of his face. Then she leans back just enough so there is a little room between their pelvises, she then starts to reach down to her lap area. She then stops, then deeply inhales then exhales. Jace looks at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Mama is everything ok? Do you feel uncomfortable?" asked Jace with worry in his voice.

"N-n-no Jace, i just, i can't believe it." responded Delphox with a cute little perk in her tone.

"What can't you believe?" Questioned Jace as he gazed into Delphox's emerald eye's.

"I can't believe that after this i might be a mother…" Purred Delphox as she caressed Jace's long red hair. Jace just smiled and stared at the beautiful creature that was before him. Then suddenly Delphox starts to speak again. "T-t-to be honest i am just a little scared about mateing with you because…"

Delphox trailed off all of a sudden and looked off to the right.

"Please tell what's making you scared Mama." Jace Replied, trying to reel back in Delphox's Gaze. She does not respond but the blush under the fur on her face has gotten noticeably more intense. "Please tell me…" Then suddenly delphox spoke.

"I am scared that your Ummm… size might hurt me…" replied Delphox with extremely noticeable embarrassment in her voice. Jace's eyes go wide for a second, blush also increases under jace's fur and a smile crawls across his face.

"W-w-w-wait, you uhh, you think im b-big?" muttered Jace now feeling a little embarrassed himself.

"W-well i don't think seven inches is considered small, do you?" replied Delphox with a little less embarrassment in her voice, but only a was silent for a moment, then Delphox spoke again. "I am also afraid that you might go too rough on me. But not on purpose."

"Oh Mama , there's no need to worry. I planed on being gentle, well actually i was actually planning on letting you set the pace." Jace coed, as he caressed Delphox's waist. Delphox smiled at Jace.

"So your letin Mama take control?" asked Delphox with a flirty smile. Jace nodded in return. Delphox then continued down to her fur skirt and put her hands through it. She then slowly started to part her fur skirt from the waist to the hem down the front. She took her right hand and covered herself, then with her other hand drapes her skirt over the side's of Jace's legs. Most of both of her legs were still covered by her skirt, except for her thighs. Delphox inhaled once again, then moves her right hand out of the way. Immense amounts of heat radiated off of Delphox and bombarded Jace. So much so that it surprised Jace a little. Jace looked down at Delphox's lap. Her inner thigh and pelvis were covered in a thin black fur, including the skin flaps of her vulva. Jace started to sweat because of both his face being hot from blush and Delphox.

"Does it look ok?" Delphox murmured as she shied away a little.

"I-its p-p-perfect." replied Jace with a smile, but unsure of his answer. But it seems that he made the right answer, because Delphox beamed. Then Delphox brought both her hands back down to her pelvis, then she slowly took her right hand and placed her index and middle finger across from each other on each of her skin flaps. She slowly moves the fingers away from each other, exposing her vulva. Jace stared at It, mesmerized by how it looks, it looked much different then he imagined it. It was very… pink. Then Jace did not expect this to happen next. Delphox took her left hand and gently cupped Jace by the little bit of exposed flesh between his knot and sheath. Then she pushed Jace's upper shaft against herself. When it came in contact with her she shuddered.

"Are you ok Mama?!" asked Jace as moved his right hand up under her chin and moved her gaze to him.

"Y-y-yes, you are j-j-just colder then m-me." gasped Delphox as the cold dissipated. Then she sighed with relief. Jace lowered his hand back down to his side, as he lets her warmth go through him. Delphox suddenly leaned forward and pressed her chest against Jaces and laid on him. They sat there for a good ten minutes kissing and touching each other. Then Delphox spoke.

"Are uhhh, you ready?" Delphox squeaked. Jace nodded in response. Delphox leaned back off of Jace. She started to move, then stopped and quickly leaned forward and kissed again Jace. It was a long one that lasted almost two minutes, there was so much love with both Jace and Delphox touching each others face with their eyes closed. Then she opens her eyes, lets go of Jace's face and leans back again. Jace tried to lean into her still trying to kiss her. But then he opened his eyes and stopped. Delphox smiled a sexy smile once again, then she continued on what she was doing. She then repositioned herself so instead of sitting on Jaces lap she was squatting over it. Then she raised herself up and moved forward. Her vulva was right above Jace's shaft. She placed her left hand on Jace's right shoulder to steady herself and used her right hand to steady Jace. Both Jace and Delphox inhaled deeply in perfect sync. They hear each other inhale and they smile a small smile at each other. Then Delphox looks down at Jace and herself. She shakily lowers herself down, when she suddenly feels Jace's shaft poking her vulva. She then exhale and lowers herself onto Jace. It entered her slowly, it was extremely thin at the tip. But it was cold, Delphox accidentally dug her claws into Jace's shoulder. But before Jace could say anything.

"I-i am f-fine!" replied Delphox quickly as she retracted her claws. Then she realized that she snapped at him. "S-sorry, are you o-ok?"

"Yesss, i-i'm fin-ne." replied Jace as he felt her pressure on the thin tip of his shaft. Delphox then continued to lower herself down, it was still cold but not as cold. After the whole tip was inside her vigina, thats when there was alot more trouble lowering herself onto Jace, because of it getting thicker the closer you get to the knot. She gets about halfway down onto Jace when it starts to really hurt. She starts to wince at the pain, so she stops herself again.

"H-hows my M-mama doin?" asked Jace with a little sigh of pleasure.

"It's starting to hurt, so i just needed to stop for a second." replied Delphox. They stayed like that for a minute in silence except for the quiet panting from both of them, then slowly Jace feels Delphox getting more, slick. Then she started lower herself down again. But a bit faster then before. Jace starts to pant at a steady pace. She makes it all the way down, until everything except Jace's knot is in her. She squeezes her eyes shut and sighs loudly as she leans forwards onto Jace, with her feet still planted on the ground. Then she opened her eyes. She looked into Jace's eyes and he looked back into hers, shes sees a fire in his eyes for her, just like the fire that she has for him. Then she realized she started to gently pant, and Jace was panting really fast. Delphox gently smacked him on the side of the face.

"Hey you better not be close to cli-climaxing already. Because, if you are i-i might have to kick y-your butt!" Said Delphox with a little sexy growl.

" Im n-not close to climaxing, well at least i don't think so." replied Jace as he tried to take control of his panting. "I-it is just that it feels s-so-so w-wonderful!"Jace exclaimed quietly. Delphox giggled, then she placed her hand back on Jace's shoulder and pulled herself up using Jace's shoulders and her feet. She let out a little gasp, then she lowered herself down. She did that at a slow and sweet pace, all while doing so Jace and Delphox never broke eye contact. It was all quiet until 17 minutes later when Delphox started to pick up the pace. Then she started to pant at a faster rate. Suddenly she opened her mouth very slightly and let her tongue hang out. Then suddenly, Delphox slammed down onto Jace . She dug her claws into Jace's shoulders and let out a long suppressed moan. Jace felt a warm liquid rush out of Delphox and onto him. Delphox then put her head under Jaces head, against his chest and panted slowly. She gently retracted her claws and rubbed his shoulders.

"How did that feel Mama? Was it nice?" asked Jace as he nuzzled her face with his snout.

"How did that feel Mama? Was it nice?" asked Jace as he nuzzled her face with his snout.

"It w-was f-f-flipping awsome." replied Delphox with a sigh. Jace smiled. She laid on Jaces chest for another minute before she raised her head back up off of him and purred with her sexy smile "N-now it's y-y-your turn." Then she started to move again. The pace was much faster and aggressive then before. She did that for a few minutes suddenly a feeling Started to rise up in him. He resumed his panting. Then the feeling grew stronger, he let his mouth hang open. Then the feeling got to strong to bear, he clenched his teeth, wrapped his hands around Delphox's waist and then pushed down as hard as he could. His knot got forced up into Delphox, then he climaxed in her. He lets out a quiet low howl and Delphx lets out a little moan. Then Jace feels his knot inflate inside Delphox. They both gaze into each others eyes. Delphox has tears in the corners of her eyes and a panting smile on her face. They both lay pressed against each over with no other noise except the late night ambiance and their heavy breathing.

They stay like that for a half an hour until Jaces knot deflates, then Jace lets himself slide down the cave wall with Delphox still laying on him. He wraps his arms around Delphox and turns to his left. They both lay on their side and stare into each others soul. Then Delphox pulled some of Jace's hair onto his chest, closed her eyes and buried her face into it. Then he buried his face into her ear hair and closed his eyes as well. Then Jace speaks.

"Delphox, I love you so much. So goddamn much." Whispered Jace. Delphox smiled.

"I love you to Jace. I love so very much." replied Delphox as she wrapped her arms around him. They lay there quietly in each other's arms for a few moments in silence. Then, Jace speaks again.

" I-uh. I want you to know that even when I was a human... I loved you. I wanted to tell you. But…you know" Jace trailed off. Delphox took her face out of Jaces hair and looked at his face. She had a small cute smile on her face and she was probably blushing more then while they made love. Then she raised her left hand up to the side of Jace's face and caressed it.

"You're going to make a wonderful father Jace." Delphox coed. Jace beamed. Then he leaned over and kissed Delphox. After the kiss she laid her head back onto Jace chest and he rested his head gently on her head. Then they fell asleep gently caressing each other and radiating all their love.


End file.
